Before the dawn breaks thru
by Claybuttons
Summary: It is the year 2230, Levi, Nikki and sage go on a supply run and bump into someone that might just change their fate.
1. Backstory and Character info

A/N: hola, as you may have read, this is a zombie apocalypse themed fanfic. A bit of the story line will be from an RP I participated in, which had this theme.

**Backstory:** In the year 2220. A mass epidemic spread. After the 10th world war, multiple radioactive explosions were set off, a man made disease spread thru radiation when the explosives hit. It caused who ever to inhale it to slowly die within weeks. It caused their flesh to rot and their organs to fail. They first went blind, they're flesh started to rot and then died. Around a few days later they would wake up, with a hunger, a starvation and a craving for flesh. Luckily the radioactive air didn't reach far, but the disease spread like wild fire, people being bit and turning within days. We call them Undead... or how fiction used to portray them as, zombies. Years after it first began survivors began to make safe havens, they were called wards, and were protected by mighty walls keeping people inside safe. The first ever ward was made by a man named Adam Ryan, a strong, kindhearted man with a will to protect... this ward was known as Arche. it is now 2230, the person currently running Arche is Adam Ryans only son, Levi.

**Characters: (Main)**

**Levi Ryan- 17 years old, leader of the Arche. Short white hair, green eyes, green tshirt, grey sweater, navy jeans.**

**Nikki Lancaster- 16 years old, look out. Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, purple sweater, Dark green jacket, black shorts.**

**Zero Dawson- 19 years old, loner. Shaved sides, white hair flop to right side, grey short, Dark green jacket, black jeans.**

**Sage Rhymes- 17 years old, medic. Brown hair in ponytail, dark green eyes, short sleeved sweater, black jeans.**

**Dakota Larson- 15 years old, child. Long blond hair, blue eyes, white and black striped t shirt, white long sleeved open sweater, black shorts, brown satchel.**


	2. Chapter 1

**No ones P.O.V:**

_At night she slept in the trees_

_During the day she ran,_

_trying to find food, trying to survive._

_She has nothing but a pocket knife_

_its all she has._

_Besides the fear that runs thru her_

_and the cold front she puts up._

_She is alone,_

_but not for much longer._

**No ones P.O.V:**

_As they run thru the woods,_

_they come upon a store._

_Someone has been here,_

_but who knows when, are they alive?_

_Probably not,_

_the leader silently slows the group._

_Stalking like prey they walk,_

_to the entrance and peak._

_The leader is a lonely man,_

_but not for much longer._

**Third person P.O.V:**

The girl hides behind a cashiers desk as she hears footsteps and quiet whispers "_Find supplies"_.

The group splits up, two going towards the medical supplies and food, one searching, listening. The leader walks closer to the desks and the girl slaps a hand over her mouth, only a little to loudly.

The foot steps stop immediately and the girl shakes, grabbing her pocket knife. She tries to get away unnoticed but is grabbed by her hair which is in a bun.

Her hands fly back to try and get the pressure off her skull from the pulling but is pulled back against the desk and a knife is against her throat.

The tears stream from her face and she looks up at her assailant, her back bent over the edge. "Where are the other people your with?" The tone was emotionless.

The girl shakes her head and whimpers when he presses on the knife a little, making a think line of blood appear. "Answer me, where are the other people?"

The others turn to look and the other girl steps forwards a bit, "I'm not with anyone! I'm here alone." the person holding the girl growls.

"Levi, I think she is telling the truth. What ward are you from?" The girl motions Levi to let go, he lets her stand up but keeps the knife at her neck. The girl looks confused.

"W-whats a ward?" Levi and the brown haired girl glance at each other and he lets go of the girl. "Now I see why your still alive."

The girl looks between the two, confused, before shaking her head. "May I go please? I was just trying to gather a bit of stuff for the next few days, ill go somewhere else and you will never see me again."

The white haired man, Levi, snorts "Of course we won't see you again, you will probably die." The girl huffs but turns around and starts to walk away.

She steps on a squeaker toy and all they're heads whip to her "Sorry," she mumbles. Suddenly all their eyes are facing out the store and the girl follows their line of sight, seeing some undead starting to walk over.

"Sage, Nikki, what did you get?" The two in question show him their bags and he nods and looks over at the girl. "You can stay here and die or come with us to our ward, its safe there."

The girl looks indecisive but runs after them when she notices them leaving, they reach a forest and slow down. As they walk the girl watches and listens for anything, and stops when she hears the sounds of flesh and organs squishing.

They all stop accept the now named boy, Sage. Levi quickly grabs him and stops him, the other two searching for the source of the disgusting sound.

The blonde haired girl finaly spots two figures over a dead animal and taps Levi's should to show him, she gets her knife ready and throws it just as Levi bolts to take care of the other one.

The knife slides into the undeads head easily just as Levi kills his, grabbing her knife and throwing it to her. She nods and they continue forwards.

They come upon a gate, and the girl balks at it as they wait for the gate keepers to open the gate. Upon walking in the girl is shocked at the amount of people.

Levi speaks up "Welcome to ward 1, name? Arche." they walk thru the streets and come upon and area surrounded by large tents. "This is the main camp."

Everyone splits up suddenly, leaving the girl to stand there. Levi and Nikki come back a few minutes later and they talk about where the girl could sleep.

"Well, whatever you decide, my door is open to you, but I think Levi still wants to keep an eye on you. Anyways, go ahead and explore the camp." Nikki walks away and so does Levi and the girl is left to wander.

She wanders out to where there is more greenery and hears someone grunting and the sound of flesh hitting something, she walks up and hides behind a tree watching.

Levi punches the tree a couple more times before breathing out deeply "Who is there?" the girl flinches and slides out from behind the tree and walks forward a bit.

Levi turns as he slides down his sweater sleeves, givgiving a clear view to the girl of Levi's knuckles, bloody and bruised. The girl gasps and rushes forwards "Oh my gosh! let me take care of that, I know how to clean and bandage them."

She tries to reach for one but she pulls back with cold eyes "I am fine, I can do it myself, I don't like people touching me." the girl glares.

"Let me wrap them now! I won't stop asking till you do!" He scoffs and looks away but lets her do as she wants. He watches as she gently cleans them from debris and applys some kind of salve.

"What's your name?" The girl looks up confused before realization dawns over her face. "Dakota Larson, I was born 5 years before the epidemic happened."

"So your 15?" Dakota nods "What about you?" Levi looks at her as she cleans his hands with a raised brow. "17" She nods.

"So, does every ward have a leader?" He nods and his eyes go a but dull, "Most do not permit anyone other then hunters out of the walls."

"So who leads this ward?" He flinches slightly, causing Dakota to look up. "I do" She stares shocked at him and freezes for a moment before looking down and finishing up with bandaging.

She clears her throat "I'm done." He looks at his hands and nods "Don't expect this to happen often, I ain't one for personal touches." Dakota nods.

Levi gets up to leave but stops after a few steps when Dakota doesn't move "Where are you sleeping tonight?" Dakota looked at him but quickly looked away from his eyes.

"Probably in a tree or something." Levi made a sound and walked over, grabbing her by the arm gently and tugging her up, not letting go as they walked.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Levi continues to pull her as they walk past the main camp to a semi isolated spot with a house.

"You can stay with me until we figure something out." Dakota frowns but follows silently. They walk to the house and enter, Levi pulls Dakota to a room with a bed.

"You can sleep in here, ill be out here." And he walks away, leaving Dakota to plop onto the bed and fall asleep almost instantly.


End file.
